Fight for Love
by yintotheyang
Summary: Part 11 of the Living In A Moment Series.
1. Stalker Much?

A/N – Finally, the next part of the series! I know, it's been forever, so I'll remind you of some details. Johnny and Lulu are engaged and Johnny is officially out of the mob. Don't be alarmed by the title of this part. It's not Johnny and Lulu fighting. Alright, I'll leave all of you to reading! Enjoy and I would love to hear what you think!

**Chapter 1 – Stalker Much?**

Lulu found herself staring at her engagement ring, completely lost in thoughts of her future with Johnny rather than paying attention to where she was walking. She bumped into someone and it brought her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sor-" Lulu started, but her words died on her lips.

Lulu cursed her luck and rolled her eyes, deciding it best to just walk by Logan before she put herself in a bad mood.

"Looks like it's my lucky day," Logan drawled. "Running into the woman who still owns my heart."

"It would be your lucky day if I loved you, but I don't," Lulu replied. "I love Johnny and we're getting married."

"That low life, Zacchara," Logan muttered. "What does he have that I don't have?"

"A soul," Lulu quipped.

"Real nice, Lulu," Logan said, rolling his eyes.

"You're one person I will never feel obligated to be nice to," Lulu said, smiling sarcastically.

"I don't understand why you hate me so much," Logan said angrily. "I see you walk around this town with that guy and you both laugh and practically never stop making out with each other. And I don't even want to know what happened in his car after the Halloween party."

"Wow, stalker much?" Lulu asked icily.

"I just think someone needs to be there when you get hurt by that loser," Logan answered defensively.

"You know, I met Johnny the night you, the number one loser, hurt me," Lulu informed him. "I'm glad he was there, so I guess I appreciate the thought. But Johnny would never hurt me. So don't waste your time and stop following me, watching me and whatever else you're doing. Or I'll have to get my brother to file a restraining order for me."

"You have no proof that I've done anything wrong," Logan replied.

"I don't need it," Lulu smirked.

"I'll never stop worrying about you," Logan muttered. "Or trying to protect you."

"That's not your place," Lulu snapped. "You have no place in my life anymore and you never will again."

"You'll change your mind one day and I'll be waiting," Logan declared.

"Well, you should hold your breath until then," Lulu said, brushing past him.

She walked away briskly, completely annoyed by her run in with Logan. She pulled out her cell phone and began texting Johnny to meet her at the Overlook. She needed to vent and he was the only one who could calm her down.

Johnny pulled up to the Overlook and noticed Lulu's car was already there. He had hurried to get there after reading her text, easily telling it wasn't just a romantic meeting. He walked over and saw her leaning against the railing, looking out at the city. He moved to stand behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to the back of her head.

"What happened?" Johnny asked softly.

"I just had a bad five minutes and I needed you," Lulu answered, leaning back into him.

"What made it bad?" Johnny wondered.

"Logan," Lulu muttered.

"You ran into him?" Johnny guessed.

"Yeah, literally," Lulu nodded, lacing her fingers though his that were wrapped around her. "I was walking along the docks and I bumped into him."

"What did he say?" Johnny questioned.

"Basically that he's been stalking me since we broke up," Lulu said, getting angry again. "And he started spouting off all this garbage about you hurting me and trying to plant doubt in my mind."

"You know that's not true," Johnny replied.

"I know, Johnny, but it doesn't make it any easier when someone is relentlessly trying to tell me you will," Lulu sighed. "I thought we were finally going to be left alone, you know? All my family loves you now and you're out of the business. Why does Logan have to show up and ruin it?"

"He can't ruin it, beautiful," Johnny smiled, turning her in his arms. "We're happy, aren't we?"

"Yes," Lulu nodded.

"And we're getting married," Johnny continued.

"When?" Lulu asked.

"When, what?" Johnny wondered.

"When are we getting married, Johnny?" Lulu demanded. "Aren't you ready to get married?"

"I'm more than ready, we can go to Vegas today if you want," Johnny offered.

"You know I want my family there," Lulu replied.

"Yeah, I do," Johnny shrugged. "But you're acting like I'm the one who's holding us back."

"Oh, so it's me?" Lulu asked.

"You haven't been dress shopping, picked out any flowers or done any of that other stuff that brides do when planning a wedding," Johnny noted.

"Because we haven't picked a date," Lulu said, raising her voice slightly.

Johnny set his jaw, trying to calm down before their discussion became an argument. He was supposed to be making her feel better, but that wasn't exactly working out as planned.

"I love you," Johnny said softly. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to apologize for," Lulu sighed. "I'm just irritable because of running into Logan."

"Do you think I'm going to hurt you?" Johnny wondered.

"No, I don't," Lulu said firmly. "I'm just worried that he's never going to go away."

"I can make him go away," Johnny offered.

"I don't want you to kill him," Lulu laughed.

"Are you sure?" Johnny asked.

"You're not a killer," Lulu replied. "Besides, he's not worth it."

"Well, if you change your mind, let me know," Johnny smiled.

"I'm sorry," Lulu said, hugging him tightly. "I have been dragging my feet on wedding plans."

"Well, we've both been so content with being engaged and happy, it's no wonder both of us let wedding plans go by the wayside," Johnny shrugged.

"That's going to change," Lulu promised. "I'm meeting Carly in a bit anyway, and I'm going to get her help and plan our wedding."

"Sounds good to me," Johnny whispered, kissing her softly. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Much, thank you," Lulu answered, kissing him again.

"Anytime, beautiful," Johnny responded. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Lulu murmured, pressing her lips to his.

Johnny looked at the information in his hand, wondering what the right move was. Lulu had said there was no need, but Johnny thought it prudent to at least speak to Logan. He knocked on the door in front of him and tried not to laugh as he heard a grunt in reply.

"I'm coming," Logan called.

Johnny stood patiently as he waited, hearing Logan rattle around inside for a minute before the door swung open.

"What the hell do you want?" Logan asked roughly.

"I don't think we've been formerly introduced," Johnny said, ignoring Logan's question. "I'm Johnny Zacchara."

"I know who you are, I read the papers," Logan drawled. "I also know you're ruining Lulu's life."

"See, that's where you've got it all wrong," Johnny replied. "And by wrong, I mean saying Lulu's name is wrong. She's not your concern."

"I have every right to look after her," Logan argued.

"You gave up any right you had to Lulu when you cheated on her," Johnny said firmly. "Now, I'm a reasonable guy. I don't want to break your face if I don't have to. So the best thing you can do is stay away from her and then we won't have problems. And trust me, you don't want to have problems with me."

"Am I supposed to be scared of you?" Logan wondered. "Don't you try to tell people you're nothing like your father?"

"I'm not like my father," Johnny shrugged. "If I was, you'd already be dead. But if you think I'm going to let you upset Lulu because you're stalking her, you're clearly an idiot."

"What exactly are you going to do?" Logan questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Johnny smirked. "I'll say it one more time and I'll use small words, so you'll understand. Stay away from Lulu."

"It's a free country," Logan muttered. "If I run into her-"

"If you see her coming, you turn and walk the other way," Johnny warned. "Or suffer the consequences."

"That sounds like a threat," Logan noted.

"I guess maybe you aren't as stupid as you look," Johnny replied. "Because it was a threat."

With that, Logan stepped back and closed the door. Johnny smiled to himself and walked away from the building.


	2. Wedding Plans

A/N – Sorry this is coming in so late tonight. I had an unexpectedly busy day! Enjoy and leave me a comment!

**Chapter 2 – Wedding Plans**

Lulu walked into the Metro Court restaurant, looking around for Carly. She spotted her and headed for her table quickly. Carly smiled when she saw her coming and stood to give her a hug.

"I'm so glad we're having dinner!" Carly said excitedly. "We have so much catching up to do."

"It's not my fault you and Jax went to Australia for a month," Lulu shrugged.

"We needed the vacation," Carly replied.

"And how was it?" Lulu asked.

"Fantastic," Carly answered. "And relaxing compared to this place."

"Well, Port Charles is home, don't you forget that," Lulu said, giving her a look. "Plus, I need you around for wedding plans."

"I'm surprised you don't have it all done," Carly said, her eyes widening. "When is the wedding?"

"That's the thing," Lulu sighed. "We haven't even set a date."

"Why not?" Carly wondered. "Are you reconsidering?"

"No, the opposite," Lulu laughed. "We're so happy we haven't thought about it."

"Well, that's not exactly a problem," Carly noted.

"No, it's not," Lulu agreed. "But I want to be married now. I want to plan my wedding and then make it happen."

"Okay, well, where do you want to start?" Carly questioned.

"I'm not sure, where should we start?" Lulu countered.

"I don't know, you can start anywhere," Carly shrugged. "Some people say find the dress, others say it's all about the date."

"Doesn't the date depend on the location?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah, if you're having a big wedding," Carly nodded. "But you're not having one of those, are you?"

"Oh no," Lulu said, shaking her head.

"Then it shouldn't be a big deal," Carly replied. "You are having the reception, here, right?"

"Well, I guess it depends on the date," Lulu muttered.

"Nonsense," Carly said pointedly. "Whatever date, the ballroom is yours."

"Thanks," Lulu smiled.

"Don't mention it," Carly shrugged. "Now, what about a dress?"

"I haven't looked," Lulu answered.

"Do you have anything in mind?" Carly wondered.

"Sort of," Lulu admitted. "But it's not that important to me."

"Lulu, this is me you're talking to," Carly said, looking at her expectantly. "It's okay to admit that your dress is the most important thing to you."

"I just want it to be perfect," Lulu sighed. "I want Johnny to be amazed when he sees me. He always calls me beautiful, but I want him to think I look better than ever before."

"And he will," Carly assured her. "So, when do you want to go shopping?"

"Whenever is fine," Lulu replied.

"Let's go tonight!" Carly suggested happily.

"Really?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah," Carly nodded. "I have a few things to do, but I can meet you in like an hour and we'll go."

"Okay," Lulu agreed happily. "I'll go and be back in an hour."

"I can't wait," Carly smiled.

"Me either!" Lulu giggled.

Johnny knocked on Jason's door and waited for him to answer. He felt like he had done the right thing where Logan was concerned, but he still wanted more information about the guy. Jason knew everything about everyone in town and he would know whether Johnny needed to keep a close eye on Logan or not.

"Hey man," Jason said, answering the door. "We don't have a meeting, do we?"

"No, I'm just here for some information if you have it," Johnny explained.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do," Jason replied. "What is this about?"

"Logan Hayes," Johnny answered.

"Did he do something?" Jason wondered.

"Nothing too serious," Johnny said, shaking his head. "Lulu ran into him today and got the impression he was stalking her."

"Well, that can be serious," Jason noted.

"You think he'd go after her?" Johnny asked.

"I'm not sure," Jason muttered. "Depends on how obsessed he is."

"Well, I paid him a visit a little while ago," Johnny offered. "I warned him of the consequences should he keep bothering Lulu."

"And?" Jason prodded.

"It's hard to tell whether he comprehends or not," Johnny laughed. "But, if something else happens, I can make him understand."

"Alright," Jason smirked. "Keep me updated and I'll check into him. Make sure he's not planning something."

"I appreciate that," Johnny replied.

"Don't mention it," Jason mumbled. "Not that I'm excited or anything, but...when is the big day?"

"When I know, I'll be sure to pass along the information," Johnny chuckled.

"You two haven't set a date?" Jason asked in shock.

"We've been busy," Johnny shrugged. "But Lulu is meeting with Carly about plans right now, so I'm sure things will get moving soon."

Jason started to say something, but was cut off by the buzzing of Johnny's cell phone. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and smiled as he read a text from Lulu.

"Is that her?" Jason wondered.

"Yeah, she wants me to meet her at Kelly's as soon as possible," Johnny nodded.

"Then you better get going," Jason laughed.

"I guess so," Johnny muttered, smiling to himself. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Jason called as Johnny exited.

Johnny hurried down to his car, curious as to why exactly Lulu wanted to see him. He had expected to be alone most of the night with Lulu and Carly meeting, but apparently that would not be the case. He only wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Lulu waited, rather impatiently, for Johnny to get to Kelly's. She was excited about the wedding more than ever and she wanted to discuss things with him before she got too into planning. Just as Lulu was about to text to ask where he was, Johnny walked through the door.

"Finally!" Lulu said, practically giddy.

"I got here in half the time it should have taken me," Johnny laughed. "What's so important?"

"Wedding plans," Lulu answered.

"I thought you were going to talk to Carly about that," Johnny noted.

"I did, some," Lulu replied. "And we're going dress shopping in about forty-five minutes."

"Wow," Johnny smiled. "So, what are we doing here?"

"Well, I imagine while we're shopping, we'll talk other plans," Lulu explained. "I just want to know if you have any ideas of things you might want."

"I want to marry you," Johnny shrugged. "I don't care about much else."

"You have to want something," Lulu pressed.

"Just let me take care of the reception and the honeymoon," Johnny suggested. "The wedding is all yours."

"The honeymoon?" Lulu asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"That's my main concern, beautiful," Johnny smirked.

"You're ridiculous," Lulu giggled. "We don't have to go anywhere special just to have sex."

"For your information, I don't plan on only having sex on our honeymoon," Johnny muttered.

"Really?" Lulu wondered.

"Really," Johnny nodded.

"Well, what are you planning?" Lulu questioned.

"That's a surprise," Johnny answered.

"But how will I know what to take with me?" Lulu continued.

"I'll take care of it," Johnny promised. "You just remember to pack a lot of little lacy things and the rest will be provided for you."

"Only for you will I do that without asking questions," Lulu smiled, blushing slightly as someone walked by their table.

"Because you love me?" Johnny guessed.

"More than anything," Lulu nodded.

"Good," Johnny muttered, leaning across the table and kissing her.

"We just have one more thing to talk about," Lulu said, grabbing his hands.

"Okay..." Johnny said, waiting for her to continue.

"The date," Lulu sighed.


	3. Setting the Date

A/N – I forgot how much I loved this chapter! I hope you all love it, too! Leave me a comment about how you feel!

**Chapter 3 – Setting the Date**

Lulu stared at Johnny and he stared right back at her. The silence was heavy between them and finally Lulu broke the eye contact as she sighed to herself.

"You have to care when we get married," Lulu ordered.

"Fine, tomorrow," Johnny suggested.

"That's too soon," Lulu sighed.

"The day after that?" Johnny wondered.

"Can you be serious?" Lulu requested.

"Beautiful, I want to marry you," Johnny said with a smile. "As soon as possible, alright?"

"It's going to take some time to plan, plus the holidays are coming up," Lulu shrugged. "Maybe in January?"

"No," Johnny answered. "That's too far away."

"We've been engaged for like six months," Lulu replied. "What's a couple more?"

"You want me to be involved, yet you say no to everything I say," Johnny muttered.

"Don't be that way," Lulu said, squeezing his hands.

"I want to marry you before the year is out," Johnny said seriously. "I'm not waiting past that."

"That gives me like seven weeks, and that's if we got married on New Year's Eve," Lulu noted. "I don't think-"

"Shh," Johnny said, pressing a finger to her lips. "Carly can make anything happen."

"You're sort of sexy when you're demanding," Lulu smirked.

"Sort of?" Johnny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Very," Lulu clarified, giving him a smile. "I just want to make it a day to remember."

"It will be," Johnny promised. "It's going to be the best day of our lives. Until we have kids."

"Do you want to get married so quickly just so we can start having kids?" Lulu wondered.

"No," Johnny answered. "But what's wrong with that, if I did?"

"I thought we agreed we wanted to wait awhile," Lulu replied.

"How long is awhile?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know," Lulu shrugged. "We're getting off track. When are we getting married?"

"I think New Year's Eve sounds pretty romantic," Johnny answered. "That way when I kiss you at midnight, we'll be husband and wife. Plus, it gives you as much time as possible."

"If you're insistent on that this year thing," Lulu added.

"I am," Johnny nodded. "Unless you're not ready or something."

"I'm more than ready to be your wife," Lulu smiled.

"What about being a mom?" Johnny questioned.

"You're stuck on this now, aren't you?" Lulu countered.

"My interest is piqued," Johnny answered.

"If I found out today that I was pregnant, I would be overjoyed," Lulu said softly. "But do I want to try to have a baby today, no. This is our time."

"That I agree with," Johnny whispered, kissing her again. "I wish I could take you home right now."

"I told you I don't want to try," Lulu giggled.

"But one day we'll want to," Johnny replied. "And practice makes perfect."

"I have to go dress shopping tonight," Lulu said, stroking his face gently. "But we'll practice when I get home."

"Practice what?" Lucky asked, walking into Kelly's.

Lulu blushed and looked away, but Johnny held his composure as he smiled at Lucky.

"We've been taking dance lessons for the wedding," Johnny covered. "Lulu's not very good."

"She doesn't exactly have rhythm," Lucky laughed.

"You two are so mean," Lulu pouted, thanking Johnny with her eyes.

"When is the wedding?" Lucky wondered.

"Well, we just set the date," Lulu said happily. "We're getting married on New Year's Eve."

"Throwing the big bash this year, huh?" Lucky chuckled.

"I guess," Johnny nodded.

"I'll definitely be there," Lucky smiled. "Actually, I had a question about the wedding that I wanted to ask."

"Then I will leave the two of you to that," Johnny muttered, standing up.

"You don't have to go," Lucky replied.

"Lulu's in charge of wedding plans," Johnny said, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "I have other things I have to arrange. Bye, Lu."

"Bye," Lulu responded, pressing a short kiss to his lips.

"Nice seeing you, Johnny," Lucky said, offering his hand.

"Of course it was," Johnny joked, shaking his hand. "We're still on for lunch this week, right?"

"You got it," Lucky nodded.

Johnny smiled and then walked out, leaving Lulu with a confused expression on her face. Lucky took Johnny's seat and Lulu raised an eyebrow at him.

"Since when do you and Johnny have lunch?" Lulu wondered.

"Whenever we feel like it," Lucky chuckled.

"I didn't know that," Lulu muttered.

"We've only done it a couple of times," Lucky replied. "We're friends. Friends have lunch."

"I'm not upset, I just didn't know," Lulu clarified. "I'm glad, actually."

"I figured you would be," Lucky smiled.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Lulu questioned.

"I was wondering if you were planning on asking Dad to walk you down the aisle," Lucky answered.

"I haven't even thought about that," Lulu sighed. "Do you think he'd want to?"

"I think it would mean the world to him," Lucky nodded. "But you should only do it if that's what you want."

"Of course I do," Lulu whispered. "Our relationship might not have been normal in any other way, but if I could pick one normal thing for us to do, it would be this."

"Good," Lucky said happily.

"I can't believe you're so happy I'm getting married," Lulu giggled.

"I'm not," Lucky said, his face sobering.

"Liar," Lulu said, calling him out.

"Okay, I'm happy for you," Lucky conceded. "But, you're my baby sister, so it is a little difficult. I can't believe you're old enough to get married."

"I am old enough," Lulu replied. "And really excited. Actually, I have to go. I'm meeting Carly to go dress shopping tonight."

"Buy something great," Lucky wished. "I'm going to get something to eat."

"Alright," Lulu said, standing up to give him a hug. "Be good."

"Never," Lucky said, hugging her.

Johnny exited Kelly's, smiling as he walked toward his car. He paused when he noticed a man standing near it. Instinct had him looking around for signs of other people who might be about to ambush him. When he saw no one, he crept forward carefully, trying to get a better look at the man. He rolled his eyes when he got a clear look and realized it was Logan nosing around his car. He walked toward him quickly, deciding to take care of this as soon as possible. Johnny came up behind Logan and shoved his head into the side of his car.

"What the-" Logan started.

"You don't get to to talk," Johnny warned. "What the hell do you think you're doing by my car?"

"I didn't know it was yours," Logan answered.

"Don't lie to me, you sick bastard," Johnny yelled, pressing his head against the car window. "You already told Lulu you've been watching her and have seen her in this car. Now, I'm going to give you one more chance. What the hell are you doing by my car?"

"I saw Lulu go into Kelly's," Logan admitted. "When you showed up, I decided to wait to see if you left together."

"Did you want to get her alone?" Johnny asked.

"I just wanted to talk," Logan groaned.

"Screw talking," Johnny growled, pulling him off the car and punching him in the face.

Logan staggered backwards and Johnny followed him, grabbing him by his jacket and shoving him into a nearby alley. He punched him again, making him fall to the ground this time.

"You want to talk, Logan?" Johnny wondered. "You're talking to me now. Do you still like talking?"

"I wanted to apologize," Logan offered, trying to get to his feet.

"You're more than a year too late for that," Johnny replied, kicking Logan in the ribs to keep him on his knees. "Now, let's try this one more time. Why did you want to see Lulu?"

"I want her back," Logan muttered, blood dripping down the side of his face. "I thought if I told her about you threatening me, she'd leave you."

"Listen to me, you son of a bitch," Johnny said, leaning down to be eye level with Logan. "Lulu and I love each other. We're getting married. We're going to have a family and there is nothing you can do to keep that from happening. She wants you to leave her alone, so you leave her the hell alone."

"She wanted me before you," Logan said, smiling at Johnny.

"Before me, she didn't know better," Johnny said before punching him one more time and knocking him out cold.

Johnny flexed his hand and looked to his bruised knuckles. Lulu probably wouldn't be happy, but he would make her understand. Some things you just had to take care of.


	4. Dresses and Dogs

A/N – More details on the dress will come at the actual wedding when Johnny sees her for the first time. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4 – Dresses and Dogs**

Lulu smiled as she saw Carly waiting for her outside the Metro Court. When Lulu reached her, they hugged as they had earlier and Lulu could tell it was going to be one of those days where hugging happened a lot.

"I made an appointment for us at a store," Carly said happily. "They're usually closed by now, but when I told them who you were marrying, they made an exception."

"Did you threaten them with Johnny's name?" Lulu asked in shock.

"I didn't have to, the name brings enough threats," Carly smirked.

Lulu shook her head, but couldn't help laughing. As much trouble as Johnny's last name had given them both, it was only right it would give them perks every now and then, too. They climbed into Carly's car and drove the short distance to the boutique. Lulu was suddenly so eager to find the perfect dress and it caught her off guard. She had never been interested in girly stuff, like dresses or flowers. But when it came to preparing for her wedding with the man of her dreams, every detail seemed vitally important.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Carly wondered as they walked inside.

"This is just surreal," Lulu shrugged. "I'm completely in love with a man who is completely in love with me and we're getting married. It seems like a fairytale."

"Well, it is," Carly replied. "Not necessarily one you've ever seen in a story book, but your own personal fairytale."

"And the happily ever after thing is really going to happen, isn't it?" Lulu questioned.

"I think so," Carly nodded. "With everything you and Johnny have survived, I can't imagine anything coming between you in the future."

"Nothing could," Lulu said confidently. "We promised each other we'd be together no matter what."

"I know how much you love each other," Carly smiled. "And honestly, if there are two people who can make it last forever, it's you and Johnny."

Lulu returned her smile and then they rang the bell at the front counter. A worker appeared practically out of nowhere, looking very happy to see them. Another worker came around a corner as well and they seemed to be racing to see who could help her first. It was then that Lulu realized they weren't staying open late because they were afraid of the Zacchara name, but rather because they knew the money that came with it. The two ladies had raced to assist her because they both wanted the commission.

"Which one of you is the future Mrs. Zacchara?" the thinner of the two asked.

"I am," Lulu offered.

"Great, I have some choices laid out for you already," the other one said excitedly.

"So do I," the first one said, trying to out smile her coworker.

"You know what I appreciate more than anything?" Lulu questioned.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Teamwork," Lulu smiled.

Their faces both fell slightly and Carly coughed loudly, clearly trying to cover up a laugh. The two looked at each other and then back to Lulu who was waiting patiently to see if they would agree.

"We'll take you to the fitting area and then bring the dresses to you," the one who had spoke first said.

"Thank you," Lulu replied.

The two motioned for Carly and Lulu to follow and they did as instructed, both giggling slightly. When they got to their destination, the two helpers excused themselves momentarily and Carly just shook her head at Lulu.

"That's why you're my favorite cousin," Carly laughed.

"Greediness does not pay," Lulu smirked.

"At least not for them," Carly agreed.

Lulu laughed with her cousin and then started to look around. The beauty of all the dresses was actually overwhelming. A part of her couldn't believe she was going to buy one.

"See one you like?" Carly wondered, slinging an arm over Lulu's shoulders.

"All of them," Lulu giggled.

"Well, you can try every one on if necessary," Carly replied.

"That seems stupid," Lulu sighed. "I should know what I want, shouldn't I?"

"Well, what do you think about when you think of your wedding?" Carly asked.

"Johnny," Lulu answered. "Is that ridiculous?"

"No," Carly answered. "It means you're getting married for all the right reasons."

Lucky exited Kelly's and headed for his car in the parking lot. When he reached it, he heard a groaning sound coming out of a nearby alley. Lucky instinctively pulled his gun out and checked the area around him. He crept over to the alley and sighed at the sight. It was Logan Hayes and it looked like he had finally gotten what he had coming to him. Lucky had a passing thought that he should just walk away, but the weight of the badge in his pocket wouldn't let him.

"Hayes?" Lucky called out, approaching him slowly. "Are you alright?"

"Help me," Logan muttered, coughing and from where Lucky stood, it looked like he was spitting up blood.

Lucky came closer and took in Logan fully, noting the man's condition. He was beaten badly and obviously his pride was wounded.

"I'm going to call 911," Lucky replied, pulling out his phone. "Try not to move."

"I can't," Logan said pitifully. "It hurts too much."

Lucky rolled his eyes and turned around as he made the call. Once he hung up, he turned back to Logan, deciding it was best to get his statement now. Lucky found himself hoping that Logan didn't see his attacker. Then it could just go in a file of unsolved cases and they could chalk it up to karma.

"What happened to you?" Lucky wondered.

"I was beaten up," Logan said miserably.

"I figured that much," Lucky replied. "Do you know who did it?"

"Of course I know who did it," Logan barked. "That piece of garbage gangster your sister is shacked up with."

"I'm sorry, I don't know anyone fitting that description," Lucky shrugged.

"Oh, right," Logan muttered. "You're a fan of that punk. You're probably in the pocket of the mob. You are a Spencer after all."

"So, I guess I'll report that you don't know your attacker since you can't give me a name," Lucky said, ignoring Logan's accusation.

"I'll give you a name," Logan growled. "Johnny Zacchara."

"What happened before the attack?" Lucky questioned.

"I was minding my own business and suddenly Zacchara was just jumping me," Logan answered. "He threw me against his car for awhile and then he brought me to the alley and really worked me over."

"Did he say anything?" Lucky asked, trying to discern if Logan was lying.

"He kept telling me Lulu was his," Logan grunted. "Like she was a possession or something. I guess he's afraid of competition."

"Why would he think you're competition?" Lucky wondered. "My sister hates you."

"Zacchara is controlling," Logan continued. "He wants me out of the way and he thinks he can make it happen by killing me. He probably thought I was dead when he knocked me out."

"Okay," Lucky nodded, pretending to take notes.

He knew Logan wasn't telling the whole truth. While it was possible that Johnny would find a reason to beat Logan to a bloody pulp, it certainly wasn't over insecurities where Lulu was concerned. And Johnny never treated Lulu as a possession or as anything but his equal.

The paramedics arrived and got Logan onto a stretcher, deeming it necessary that he make a trip to the hospital.

"Are you coming?" one of the attendants asked.

"No, I've got his statement," Lucky sighed. "Now I have to follow up on the man he claims attacked him."

"I don't want to talk right now," Lulu said, answering her phone.

"So the dress shopping is not going well," Johnny muttered.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lulu repeated. "Did you need something?"

"Carly text me," Johnny explained. "She said she thought I should call."

"Well, you shouldn't have," Lulu sighed.

"Just tell me what happened," Johnny requested.

"They had six dresses picked out for me before I even got here," Lulu replied. "All of them were gorgeous on the hangers, but when I put them on, I hated them. Carly says it's because they're not 'the dress' and when I find 'the dress' I'll know and it won't matter."

"Well, she's probably right," Johnny tried.

"No, because I don't know what 'the dress' is supposed to look like," Lulu yelled in frustration.

Johnny went silent and Lulu felt terrible for attacking him. She opened her mouth to apologize when Carly came back from browsing with a dress in her hands.

"Oh wow," Lulu whispered, her eyes filling with tears of joy.

"What's happening?" Johnny asked.

"I think that may be it," Lulu smiled, nodding to Carly. "I have to go, Johnny."

"I'm confused," Johnny muttered.

"Thanks for calling, I love you," Lulu said, hanging up and rushing over to Carly. "It's stunning."

"It just screams you," Carly offered. "Put it on."

Lulu went inside one of the dressing rooms and quickly put the dress on. It was her dress. It fit her like a glove and it was easily the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen.

"Hurry up," Carly called, wanting to see.

"This is it," Lulu muttered, stepping out of the dressing room and watching Carly's face light up at the sight of her. "This is my wedding dress."


	5. Worth It

A/N – I hope everyone likes this chapter! And, I hope it finds you all well! I have a St. Patrick's Day one shot coming later this week, so keep your eyes open! Leave me a comment!

**Chapter 5 – Worth It**

Johnny was in his office, staring at his phone, wondering if he should call Lulu back or not. Her entire attitude had changed so quickly, but he was clueless as to why. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts and he called for them to come in.

"Hey, Johnny," Lucky said, closing the door behind him.

"Your sister confuses the hell out of me sometimes," Johnny sighed, motioning for Lucky to have a seat. "Carly told me to call her because she was upset, so I did. Then Lulu yelled at me, stopped talking for a minute, told me she loved me and hung up before I could say anything."

"So, the dress shopping isn't going very well?" Lucky asked.

"I have no idea," Johnny laughed. "But I'm guessing you didn't come by to speculate about that. What brings you here so late?"

"Well, I took a chance, hoping you'd be here instead of at your cabin," Lucky replied. "Actually, I was hoping I couldn't find you at all."

"What's this about?" Johnny wondered, furrowing his brow.

"I found Logan a little while ago," Lucky muttered.

"I didn't realize he was lost," Johnny quipped.

"He wasn't, but he was in pretty bad shape," Lucky continued. "He says you had something to do with it."

"And do you believe him?" Johnny questioned.

"Judging by the cuts and bruises on your knuckles, I think I have to," Lucky shrugged.

"Is he going to press charges or something?" Johnny asked.

"Of course," Lucky nodded. "He hates you, he'd do anything to get you out of Lulu's life. Why would you give him something like this?"

"The guy has been following Lulu around and I told him to leave her alone," Johnny explained. "Then I found him today, walking around my car and he admitted to me he was waiting to get Lulu alone. I don't know how crazy he is, but I'm not going to sit around and wait to find out. What if he tried to her hurt her?"

"Why wouldn't you just say something to me?" Lucky wondered.

"Look, we're friends, and I respect you, but I don't think my first instinct is ever going to be to go to the cops," Johnny sighed. "Not even you. Especially when it's something I can take care of."

"Well, taking care of it the way you did is putting me in a position where I have to arrest you," Lucky muttered.

"Are you serious?" Johnny questioned in frustration.

"Unfortunately, yes," Lucky answered. "I'll do what I can to make sure the charges don't stick, but if I don't bring you in now, they'll take me off the case and you'll be in more trouble."

"Fine, let me just text Lulu and tell her where I am," Johnny groaned. "For my sake, I hope she's having a better time shopping than she was when I talked to her earlier."

"Yeah, otherwise you're in so much trouble," Lucky chuckled.

Lulu couldn't believe the text she had just read.

_Beat up Logan. Lucky arrested me. Don't worry. Love you._

Her fiancé was in jail, but she wasn't supposed to worry. She honestly thought Johnny must have been stupid if he thought she wasn't going to worry. Because even if she somehow didn't worry, the next thing she would do was get angry at him and that might be worse.

She had just finished with the seamstress, making notes for the few minor alterations needed on her dress when she got the message. She had quickly gotten back into her normal clothes and asked Carly to take care of everything so she could get to the PCPD. When she got there, Lucky was practically waiting for her and stopped her before she could go in to see Johnny.

"Hang on a minute," Lucky laughed. "I can see the look in your eye and I know you don't want to go in there and yell at him because you'll regret it later."

"I will not," Lulu replied. "We're supposed to be planning a wedding. We can't get married if he goes to prison for something stupid like-"

"He hasn't admitted to anything," Lucky cut in, giving her a look.

"Right," Lulu nodded, taking a deep breath. "But anyway, I am mad and I will yell. And worry, too."

"Look, I'm not going to let him get sent to prison," Lucky said quietly. "Your wedding will happen on New Year's Eve, just like you both want it to."

"Will he be able to leave the country for our honeymoon?" Lulu wondered.

"That might be a little harder," Lucky muttered.

"Then I get to be mad," Lulu said stubbornly. "But, on second thought...maybe I should calm down for a few minutes. Take a second for myself and just breathe before I go in."

"You have a plan," Lucky noted.

"Sorry, I can't tell the arresting officer," Lulu said, winking at him. "Tell Johnny I'll be right in."

Lucky nodded his agreement and Lulu turned, reaching for her phone from her purse. She scrolled to Jason's number and pressed call, knowing he would be able to make everything go away.

"Hey, Lulu," Jason answered after just one ring.

"I need a favor," Lulu said, cutting to the chase.

"Anything, what's up?" Jason asked.

"Johnny put Logan in the hospital and Logan's pressing charges," Lulu explained. "I need you to talk some sense into Logan. Make him see that he doesn't want to do that."

"Did Johnny say why he beat him up?" Jason wondered.

"I haven't talked to him yet," Lulu replied. "But, I did have a run-in with Logan earlier so Johnny was probably just angry with him."

"That much I know," Jason admitted. "He came by earlier to get information on Logan."

"Well, whatever reason he had for beating him up, it puts our wedding at risk of not happening," Lulu groaned. "So, can you see what you can do?"

"I'm sure I can get Logan to drop the charges," Jason agreed. "And try not to be too hard on Johnny. He loves you."

"Wow, Johnny's lucky to have such great friends like you and Lucky to protect him from big bad Lulu," she joked.

Jason laughed and they said goodbye before ending the call. She exhaled, knowing Jason would take care of the Logan situation and that everything would be fine. But, Johnny didn't necessarily know that yet and she had a feeling it would be fun to make him sweat a little.

"Hey, beautiful," Johnny said, standing up as soon as she walked in the room.

"Don't," Lulu warned, feigning anger. "I can't believe you, Johnny."

"Lu-" Johnny tried.

"There is no excuse," Lulu said, cutting him off. "I asked you to let it go and you ignored me and now we may not even be able to get married because of it. Was it worth it, Johnny?"

"You're damn right it was worth it," Johnny replied, coming closer to her. "Let me tell you something, Lulu. I love you. And I will not ignore someone who is a potential threat to your safety and well-being. Logan had turned into an all out stalker, meaning at any time, he could decide he had to have you and try to force you to go along with something. I wasn't going to risk that. Just like I won't let this keep us from getting married on December 31st. Now, if you want to be mad, I can't stop you, but believe me when I tell you, if I had to do it all over again, I would. Because your safety is worth it to me."

Lulu tried to keep up her charade, but the more Johnny spoke, the more she found herself melting from his words. What had she done to deserve the kind of love Johnny had for her? As he finished his speech, Lulu flung herself into his arms, kissing him passionately and letting him know how thankful she was to have him. Johnny slowed the kiss down and pulled away after awhile, smiling at her with so much love in his eyes.

"I was only pretending to be mad," Lulu admitted. "But I'm glad I did because I loved seeing you get all hot and protective."

"I just want you to know I would never let anything happen to you," Johnny whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I do know that," Lulu smiled, hugging him to her. "But I don't think Logan would hurt me."

"I don't want to risk it," Johnny replied.

"Well, regardless, I don't think we have to worry about Logan anymore," Lulu giggled.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"Jason's taking care of it," Lulu answered.

"I threatened Logan a few hours before beating the crap out of him and that didn't derail him at all," Johnny noted.

"You don't kill people and get away with it for a living," Lulu laughed.

"Very true," Johnny agreed. "So, you're really not mad?"

"I was at first," Lulu admitted. "But not at you, just at the situation. I don't want anything to mess up our wedding."

"It won't," Johnny promised.

"Or our honeymoon," Lulu whispered.

"It definitely won't," Johnny smirked, kissing her teasingly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Lulu replied, crashing her lips against his again.

Logan had been admitted to the hospital because of his injuries and although he was in a lot of pain, he felt it would be worth it. He could just imagine the news spreading across town about Johnny and Lulu breaking up. Even though Lulu put up a fight, Logan knew she still cared about him. She would never stand by someone who could hurt him.

"You look happy for someone who just got beaten within an inch of his life," Jason noted, suddenly in the room.

Logan could feel the fear rising up inside of him, but he didn't want to let it show. Jason Morgan was the most dangerous man in town and this visit was probably not good news.

"Why are you here?" Logan asked.

"Lulu wanted me to come by," Jason replied.

"She's worried about me," Logan guessed, assuming Lulu still cared.

"She's worried about Johnny," Jason corrected. "She doesn't want you to mess up his life with these charges and frankly, I'm on her side."

"He hurt me, doesn't she know that?" Logan questioned.

"She doesn't give a damn about you, Logan," Jason answered. "So, here's how it's going to go. You don't press charges and you get to live."

"Are you threatening to kill me?" Logan wondered.

"Exactly," Jason nodded. "You're becoming a problem, I take care of problems. You don't want to be a problem."

"Fine, no charges," Logan said, deciding that if he didn't press charges, Lulu would be thankful to him.

"And no seeing Lulu on purpose ever again," Jason continued.

"Excuse me?" Logan asked.

"She's done with you and now, by force since it seems necessary, you're done with her," Jason warned. "Go near her and suffer the type of long term consequences that you never escape."

Logan stayed quiet at first, trying to figure out if there was a way out of this. But he knew there wasn't. Jason was willing to kill to make Lulu happy and Lulu wanted Johnny. It made Logan sick to think that the woman he loved was settling for garbage like Johnny Zacchara, but if he had to choose between Lulu and living, he would choose living.

"Alright," Logan relented. "I won't see her again."


	6. Can't Wait

A/N – I forgot how much I love this chapter. This is the last one in this particular night and the next part will be the wedding! How exciting! Let me know what you think about this one and I will definitely get a We Weren't Crazy update out to you by the end of the week.

**Chapter 6 – Can't Wait**

Lucky sighed before stepping into Logan's hospital room. He was dreading taking Logan's official statement because he had a feeling the guy was going to do whatever he could to ruin Lulu's happiness with Johnny. Logan looked at him and Lucky had to admit he was in bad shape. It was going to be hard to convince any judge that he had deserved the beating he got.

"I need you to tell me for the record what exactly happened earlier tonight," Lucky said softly.

"Nothing," Logan sighed.

"Excuse me?" Lucky asked.

"Well, I got into a fight, pretty one sided," Logan shrugged, wincing in pain as he did. "But I brought it on myself."

"That's pretty at odds with what you told me earlier," Lucky noted.

"I wanted to get Johnny out of the way, so I could have a clear path to Lulu," Logan admitted. "But I realize now, I can't have her. So, I'm being honest. I caused the fight."

"So, you don't want to press any charges?" Lucky wondered.

"No, I don't," Logan answered.

"Okay, then," Lucky nodded. "Johnny will be released."

Logan just nodded and Lucky turned to exit before the guy could change his mind. He knew something had happened and Lulu had something to do with it, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Maybe you should just go home," Johnny suggested, leaning back against the table in the interrogation room.

"Not until you're coming with me," Lulu replied, stepping in front of him.

"You just want to get me in bed," Johnny accused playfully.

"That's why I'm marrying you," Lulu shrugged, brushing her lips against his.

"Lulu, seriously," Johnny sighed. "I might have to be in here over night."

"I told you Jason was handling it," Lulu reminded him.

"Well, then why didn't he call you to tell you it was done?" Johnny asked.

"Because, he knows that I know he took care of it," Lulu answered. "Just like you should know."

"This whole thing is just frustrating," Johnny groaned, his hands falling to Lulu's waist.

"Let me ease your tension," Lulu suggested, leaning over and kissing him gently.

She let her lips ghost against his until he couldn't take it anymore and kissed her more forcefully, pulling her closer, so she was standing between his legs as he leaned against the table. Her hands fell to his belt and Johnny broke the kiss, but Lulu just attached her lips to his neck and continued trying to unlatch the buckle.

"Lulu," Johnny whispered, grabbing her hands. "What are you doing?"

"I told you I was going to ease your tension," Lulu whispered, biting his ear gently.

"We're in public," Johnny said, struggling to keep her hands in his.

"No one is coming in here," Lulu muttered, attacking his neck again.

"This is unfair," Johnny sighed, unable to stop himself from gripping her hips again.

"We'll be quick," Lulu promised, grabbing for his belt again.

"This would be easier if you were in a skirt," Johnny chuckled, turning them around and setting Lulu on the table.

"Next time you get arrested, I'll plan ahead," Lulu giggled, finally getting the buckle and making quick work of the button on his jeans.

Johnny pressed his lips to hers again and started to unbutton her jeans as well.

Lucky walked back into the squad room and told Mac about Logan changing his statement. Mac was less than pleased, but agreed that Johnny be released. Lucky headed for the interrogation room and opened the door, walking in to find Johnny sitting in the chair with his eyes closed and Lulu curled up in his lap, looking like she was sleeping as well.

"I wasn't gone that long," Lucky joked, making Johnny's eyes pop open.

"Lulu got so worked up, she wore herself out," Johnny muttered, stroking Lulu's face to wake her up.

"Once was risky enough, Johnny," Lulu murmured, burying her face into his chest.

"What is she talking about?" Lucky wondered.

"Probably dreaming," Johnny laughed uncomfortably and whispering in her ear. "Lulu, your brother is here."

"Very funny," Lulu said, not moving. "You're lucky your pants-"

"She's really out of it," Johnny said, clasping a hand over her mouth.

"Mm," Lulu groaned, opening her eyes and spotting Lucky.

"You two are acting stranger than usual," Lucky said, watching them closely.

"Stressful day," Lulu said, jumping out of Johnny's lap. "So?"

"Johnny is free to go," Lucky replied. "As soon as you tell me what's really going on."

"It's nothing," Johnny smiled, standing up. "Any charges?"

"No, Logan didn't want to file any," Lucky answered. "Which I find strange. Lulu, how did you pull that off when you were here the whole time?"

"Just talented, I guess," Lulu shrugged.

"I'll say," Johnny smirked.

"Johnny," Lulu snapped, glaring at him and blushing.

"I'm starting to think I just don't want to know," Lucky muttered, shaking his head. "Why don't you two just get out of here?"

"Gladly," Lulu said, turning and walking out.

"Trouble in paradise?" Lucky asked.

"Probably is now," Johnny laughed. "But I can handle it."

"Well, you better hurry after her," Lucky advised. "She's your ride."

Johnny laughed again and followed after her, wondering if Lulu was more angry or embarrassed.

"So, are we not talking for the rest of the night?" Johnny wondered, taking a seat on the couch as they walked inside.

The entire car ride had been silent and Johnny was starting to wonder how much trouble he was in.

"You practically told my brother we had sex in the interrogation room," Lulu said angrily.

"He had no clue," Johnny argued.

"No thanks to you," Lulu snapped.

"You're the one who came on to me," Johnny reminded her. "Lucky could have walked in on us, but you didn't seem to care about that."

"Whatever, Johnny," Lulu said, rolling her eyes.

"Lulu," Johnny sighed, grabbing her hands.

"I get to be upset," Lulu muttered, looking away.

"Would you look at me, beautiful?" Johnny requested.

"I'm mad," Lulu said, finally meeting his gaze.

"I understand that," Johnny smiled. "I'm sorry."

"I just..." Lulu said, trailing off and looking away again.

"What?" Johnny wondered.

"When you have lunch with Lucky, you don't talk about that stuff do you?" Lulu asked.

"Lulu, no, not at all," Johnny assured her. "I like being friends with Lucky, I wouldn't ruin that by telling him about how I have sex with his little sister."

"What about Jason?" Lulu questioned.

"No," Johnny answered. "Why would I?"

"I thought that's what guys did with their friends," Lulu shrugged.

"Well, I don't do that with Lucky or Jason," Johnny replied. "And I never had any friends before, so I wouldn't know."

"I just hate the thought of my actual brother and another guy that I think of as a brother hearing about our sex life," Lulu said softly.

"Well, they don't," Johnny promised. "Look, I'm sorry for the jokes today, but I knew Lucky would never dream that we would do what we did. I kind of can't believe we did it."

"Me neither," Lulu laughed.

"Lulu, can I ask you something?" Johnny wondered.

"Of course," Lulu nodded.

"Do you tell Carly about our sex life?" Johnny asked.

"What?" Lulu countered, laughing nervously.

"Well, I was just wondering why you would think I talked about it to someone and I thought maybe it was because you were talking," Johnny explained. "And I know that Carly is your best friend."

"Johnny, of course n-...I can't believe you would ask that," Lulu muttered.

"You do," Johnny laughed, shaking his head. "And here you were getting upset with me for possibly doing it."

"Johnny, I've told her a couple of things, that's it," Lulu admitted. "And Carly is not like a sister to you."

"Yeah, and she never will be now," Johnny said, shaking his head.

"Oh, come on, please don't be mad," Lulu begged. "I swear, I don't tell her details. Well, not...I can't believe we're having this conversation."

"You brought it up," Johnny noted. "So now I want to know. What have you told her?"

"Johnny," Lulu sighed.

"Halloween, right?" Johnny guessed.

"It wasn't on purpose, okay?" Lulu explained. "Carly called me the next day and she could just tell something was different. And I promise, I only tell her good things."

"You have bad things to tell her?" Johnny wondered.

"No, no, no," Lulu said quickly. "Look, I love you and I love our sex life. It's just something girls do sometimes. Compare notes and-"

"Whoa, I don't want to know how much you know about Carly's sex life," Johnny interrupted.

"I'm sorry," Lulu offered. "If you want me to stop-"

"Hey, I don't care what you tell Carly," Johnny muttered. "I mean, I care if you're telling her you're not...satisfied."

"I am satisfied," Lulu replied. "Very satisfied."

"Good, so am I," Johnny smiled. "I guess the only part that bothers me is when you accused me of talking to Lucky about it, you made it sound like it was the worst thing in the world. Seems like a double standard."

"I know, I shouldn't have gotten upset with you," Lulu shrugged. "I can try to make it up to you."

"Yeah?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, anything you want," Lulu nodded.

"Do you mean that?" Johnny wondered.

"Of course," Lulu answered.

"Okay," Johnny said softly. "I think we should stop having sex."

"You're that upset that I talked to Carly?" Lulu questioned, raising her voice.

"This has nothing to do with Carly or Lucky," Johnny laughed. "This is about us. I want us to wait until our wedding night to have sex again."

"You can't be serious," Lulu muttered.

"Yeah, I am," Johnny replied. "I know I'm going to enjoy the wedding night regardless, but think about how amazing it would be if we hadn't been together in almost six weeks."

"But what about the next six weeks?" Lulu wondered.

"You're going to be busy with wedding plans anyway," Johnny shrugged. "And it's not like we won't be together. We'll still live here and fall asleep holding each other every night. You just won't have anything to call Carly about."

"So it is about Carly," Lulu sighed.

"No, it's not," Johnny said, taking her face in his hands. "This is about us. When our wedding night comes, I want us to want each other more than anything else in the world."

"It's always like that with us," Lulu noted.

"Look, if you don't want to wait-" Johnny tried.

"I don't," Lulu cut in. "But, if this is something you really want, then of course I'll do it."

"I want us to both want it," Johnny said softly. "We haven't gone that long without making love since we met. Not even when I got shot."

"I know, so why put us through that kind of longing?" Lulu asked.

"Do you not think you can handle it?" Johnny wondered. "Am I that irresistible?"

"No, I can handle it," Lulu replied. "But I doubt you can."

"I can handle it," Johnny assured her.

"So you don't want me right now?" Lulu wondered, dragging her fingers across his chest.

"Oh, I definitely want you," Johnny whispered. "But I have self control."

"We're back to the self control thing," Lulu giggled. "Like when we first met. Do you remember what I promised you?"

"You told me that one day your self control would drive me crazy," Johnny quoted from memory.

"I'm about to make good on that promise," Lulu smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "No sex until the wedding night."

"Deal," Johnny replied with a smirk of his own.

They held each other, waiting for someone to make a move, but neither did. After a few minutes, Johnny took a step back and let go of Lulu.

"What are we supposed to do for the rest of the night?" Johnny wondered.

"Well, tonight we should just get some sleep," Lulu said thoughtfully. "Tomorrow I'll buy board games or something."

"This is going to be hard," Johnny admitted.

"Really hard," Lulu agreed.

"But, before we know it, we'll be married and the wedding night we be upon us," Johnny smiled, pulling her close again.

"I can't wait," Lulu said happily.


End file.
